1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for planting seed in the soil prevented with at least one element for planting seed in the soil which includes a carrying structure; a rotary element rotatably guided on the carrying structure so as to rotate around an axis of rotation which extends crosswise to the direction of advance during working operation, the rotary element including a central support and tools attached to the central support in at least one ring at least substantially radial with respect to the axis of rotation of the rotary element; and a pipe for guiding and planting seed in the soil extending in front of the central support of the rotary element and passing, during working operation, in the vicinity of the corresponding lateral edge of the respective tools of the rotary element, each of the tools comprising an active part, whose outside part at least extends, when viewed along the axis of rotation of the rotary element and taking into account the direction of rotation of the rotary element, in front of a plane containing the axis of rotation and resting at least approximately on the outside edge of the tool.